Counting Stars and Roses
by Skitty13
Summary: A collection of one shots, random ideas, and song based or inspired stories I wrote for Contestshipping Day. I hope you all enjoy! Warning: fluff ahead.
1. Counting Stars and Roses

Counting Stars and Roses

Hi guys! Happy July! Contestshipping Day is coming up and I'm really excited! :) As the summary mentioned, this will a like a collection of writings! I was going to post this yesterday, but... wi-fi problems. Sorry! -_-"

I created the title "Counting Stars and Roses" due to a few factors: it was really late and I was attempting to star gaze, the song Counting Stars by OneRepublic, and contestshipping.

Anyways, this first one shot was inspired by everything mentioned above as well as the song Closer, Faster by Against the Current. I hope you all enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May laid down on the soft green grass, enjoying the fresh air. The cool, gentle night air felt relaxing after the long hot summer day. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked up at the sky. She was meeting up with Drew for some unknown reasons later, but she had decided to come out early.

At the moment, the full moon was partly covered by the few clouds left in the sky. Even so, the light basked the area with its glow. Along with the moon was the deep blue sky filled with tiny sparkles carefully arranged to form constellations. Looking in the distance, the faint silhouette of trees could be seen.

May sighed happily, the situation was rather calming after a full day of training in preparations for the upcoming contests. She looked up, admiring the stars and their beauty. Trying to find constellations, she managed to find Gardevoir and Kyogre. Smiling, she let her thoughts drift.

_Stars. They're really pretty... _the brunette thought. _Each one with their own purpose and meaning. They kind of remind me of..._

"Roses from Drew," she whispered, a faint blush appearing.

Every single rose he had given to her, each one had come with their own advice and meaning. An occasional one with the words claiming the rose was for Beautifly, which confused her deeply at first, but she soon found out the true meaning after a very flustered confession from Drew and hints from Solidad. Carefully preserving each flower, May had kept every single rose that she had received. After all, they were all pretty special. Never having a single thorn and always in a perfect state.

Like the amount of stars in the sky, the meaning behind the roses seemed... impossible to count.

Countless.

When she was younger, she had gone stargazing with her dad. This memory stayed fresh in her mind...

_"Look daddy!" a five-year old May excitedly shouted. "There's so many stars!"_

_"Pretty, aren't they?" Norman asked.__  
_

_May nodded. "Do you think I can count them all?"_

_"I don't know, there are a lot of them..." he replied, watching his wide-eyed daughter stare at the stars with amazement._

_"I want to try!" May exclaimed, determined._

_Norman reached over and ruffled her hair. "Alright, just remember, even if you can't do it, always keep trying."_

_"Okay, daddy!" May nodded. Just as she started to count something shot across the sky. "Whoa! What was that?"_

_"A shooting star," her dad answered. "Make a wish."_

_Closing her eyes and clasping her hands together, May made a wish. After that, May tried to count all the stars but eventually fell asleep and Norman carried her back home._

"Keep trying, huh?" May quietly asked, looking up at the stars.

Silently, she started to count the stars. She was so concentrated on the stars, she didn't notice when someone sat down next to her. Just like last time she had spent looking up at the stars, a shooting star flew by.

"Shooting star, make a wish."

"Whoa!"

Startled, she fell backwards. Turning to give the person an annoyed look, she stopped when she saw who it was. Looking away, she closed her eyes to make a wish.

"Why did you call me out, grass head?" May asked, once she finished making a wish.

Drew just flicked his hair. "I'll tell you later. Still believe in wishing on stars, July?"

"Of course," she nodded, then flinched. "The name's _May."_

"Right, right," Drew waved her off. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her off. "Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you."

"Wait! You don't have to drag me! I can walk on my own!" May exclaimed, trying to escape his hold.

Ignoring her protests but loosening his grip, Drew lead her off somewhere. Soon they ended up in a small clearing in the middle of a forest filled with Illumise and Volbeat lighting up the clearing. May put her hands up to her mouth, surprised.

"Wow..." May gasped. "It's so pretty here!"

"I'm glad you like it," Drew grinned.

May took in the situation, a clear night with the stars and a full moon, Illumise and Volbeat there as well. Being there with the guy she liked, who admitted in liking her as well... Thinking about it now, everything seemed romantic. Sweet, even. May felt her cheeks heat up. Butterfree and Beautifly started to flutter in her stomach.

"Drew... Do you think you can tell me now why you wanted to meet up with me now?" May asked, poking her fingers together nervously.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't accept going out on a date with me, so..." Drew smiled, trailing off.

May felt her cheeks redden more. "Are you saying this is a date?!"

"Possibly." Drew smirked. "How's this for a romantic first date?"

"Amazing..." May slowly nodded, feeling breathless.

Drew reached over to hold her hands. "We've been friends for a while now, right, May?"

May nodded again, unable to react to the situation.

"Well, I think things should change," he declared.

May blinked. "Huh?"

"I... I don't think I can stay your friend much long," Drew replied, looking away.

May felt her heart shatter. _He took me here to tell me we should stop being friends?_

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, an upset expression starting to appear. "If so, I can change!"

Drew noticed the sudden change in her mood and just chuckled, "No, July, you didn't. You're fine, no, perfect, the way you are."

"T-then what are you trying to say?" she asked, voice quiet.

Scratching the back of his head, Drew had a faint blush appeared. "What I've wanted to ask you recently is... Will you be my girlfriend?"

May's eyes widened.

"You know how I feel about you... From what Solidad says, you feel the same." Drew added, pulling a single red rose. "So...?"

May took a deep breath and accepted the rose. "After all we've been through... yes."

"Really?" Drew asked. The moment she nodded, he pulled her in a warm embrace. "That's great."

"Hey! Don't ruin the rose!" May exclaimed, wiggling out of the hug and protecting the rose.

"Why? I can always give you another one," Drew raised an eyebrow.

"You see, each one is special," May said, carefully inhaling the rose's scent. "I keep every single one of them. They all have their own meanings and memories attached, each one of a kind... like stars."

"Was that why you were so deep in thought earlier?" Drew teased. "Think about me even when I'm not around, how cute!"

"H-hey!" May blushed.

"It's sweet," Drew muttered, give her cheek a quick kiss. "Come on, let's see make this romantic date last."

"O-okay!"

As the two walked off hand in hand, the Illumise and Volbeat created a heart shape in the sky, almost as if signalling their love.

"Hey, May?"

"Yes, Drew?"

"What did wish for?"

"I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't come true!"

_I wish for sweet and memorable night._

* * *

Yet again, sorry for the late post! I'll have things all caught up by late tomorrow! Promise!

I hope you enjoyed this! :)

Haha, the songs definitely helped me with writing this.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	2. Caught in the Rain

Counting Stars and Roses

Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with trying to figure things out and stuff is happening! Arg, it's all very complex... Anyways, here's another random one shot from me! :) It was going to be a drabble, but apparently I can't do drabbles... :/

I'm still working on editing the next pieces of writing, so hopefully they'll be up soon! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Drew's POV

Rain.

Caught outside in a rainstorm and stuck in a small cave. My _favourite_ way to spend a day. To make things better, I was stuck with my rival. May. I mean, what else was going to brighten my day?

I didn't like the rain. Why? Many reasons. One, it ruins my hair. It's not funny actually, with wet hair, it takes forever to dry and fix. Especially if I'm not inside with a mirror. Two, it can cause you to catch a cold. Catching a cold means, less time to practice contest strategies to win. I have a reputation to keep up after all. This list could keep going. To me, rain just meant bad things. Like my growing bad mood.

"Hey, um, Drew?"

"What?" I grumbled in response.

"How long do you think this rain is going to last?" May asked.

We both stared at the rain. It looked like a light drizzle.

I shrugged. "By the looks of things, hopefully ending very soon."

Just as I finished saying that, it started to rain harder. Straight from a drizzle to downpour. Things loved to prove me when I was in a bad mood, didn't they? I let out a loud groan and covered my face.

"Of all times, why now?" I mumbled, annoyance radiating from my voice.

"Calm down, Drew," May said. I felt her hand resting on my shoulder. "Think happy thoughts!"

"Like?" I asked.

"How you're dry and not stuck outside in the rain!" she happily declared.

"Yeah, and how I'm stuck in a small cave for who knows how long!" I said dryly. "Very happy."

May changed her sitting position, relaxing next to me. For a while, we just watched the rain continue to come down. A sudden bolt of lightning flashed, a loud crash of thunder followed. I felt May flinch next to me.

"Scared, February?" I teased.

"N-no!" she shook her head vigorously. "Just startled. My name is _May, _by the way. Can't you remember a three lettered name?"

"My memory is better than your's any day," I retorted.

"Alright, then do you remember when we were on Mirage Island and saved by those Wynaut?" May questioned me, looking curious.

I sent a look saying, _no duh. _"Of course, we were in a cave... just like this one but a little bigger."

"It also wasn't raining then," May added. She lowered her voice to a quiet whisper. "It was also really sweet..."

I stared at the puddles slowly growing in the grass. Thinking back to that adventure, I did have some unforgettable memories there. After a while, I just started feeling frustrated about the rain. May's silence presence had a calm feeling, and I didn't feel like ruining the mood. So I kept quiet.

May let out a yawn. She must have had a long day, it was around evening now.

"Drew?" she yawned.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she questioned me tiredly.

I sighed. "Very annoyed with this rain. Just be quiet and give me some time to think."

There was only a moment of silence, excluding the rain, before she interrupted it again.

"Drew," she prodded me.

I turned to look at her, feeling annoyed.

"If you want to get out of this rain," she paused to yawn again. "I think I can get Sunny Day, so you can at get out of here."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I exclaimed, wanting to jump up. It didn't seem like a good idea with low cave ceilings. My mood was increasing rapidly.

"Sorry, I'm tired," May complained.

I watched her send out her Venusaur and tell her to use Sunny Day. The clouds seemed to fade away, at least for now. Like the clouds, my bad mood started to fade. I stepped out of the cave, glad to have a chance to stretch and find a building to take shelter in. May called back her Venusaur and stayed in the cave.

"You're not going?" I asked, sending out my Flygon.

May rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm too tired, it's easier just to stay here."

Looking back at her and Flygon, I sighed. Carefully pulling her out of the cave, I picked her up and put her on Flygon. I guess it was the least I could do for her when she managed to stop the rain.

"Drew?"

I sat down behind her, wrapping my arms around to make sure she didn't fall off while we were in flight. Instead of getting a flustered response, she relaxed in my arms, resting her head on my shoulder. Probably too tired. I felt my cheeks heat up, lucky for me, she wouldn't see my blush.

"I'm taking you to the nearest city with me, its the least I can do," I smirked. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Too late," May mumbled, drifting into sleep.

I looked at her sleeping face, it was pretty cute. Even without her trying, she was making me fall hard for her. Her happy personality, caring personality, anything she did, it was perfect in her own way. It was inconsiderate. If she only knew that's why I teased her.

Gently kissing her forehead, I whispered, "Sweet dreams, May."

Nodding to Flygon, we took off, flying into the cool evening sky.

* * *

I don't have any real plot for these stories do I...? -_-"

This was pretty short... Next one will be longer! For sure! :)

I hope you guys like this!

Thanks for reading and have a sweet day!

~Skitty13


	3. A Misunderstanding

Counting Stars and Roses

I'm ever so slowly getting these done... DX

I'm also feeling really bad for doing so. :( Sorry! ... Constant apologies... :/

Well, this is going to have a bittersweet song based/inspired one shots. I wrote it while I listened to songs by Taylor Swift. I'm sure you'll know if your fan of her music you'll know what songs they might have been, too, haha. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May walked to Slateport Beach, a slightly worn out book tightly held in her hands. She found a large rock and sat down, making herself comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as one could get on a rock. Letting out a sigh, May opened the book, revealing pages after pages worth of her relationship with Drew. Happy moments. Sad moments. Like any other cherished item, the scrapbook held way too many memories to just let go. She scanned over the pages slowly, a small genuine smile appeared for the first time in weeks.

The spring weather was warm enough for her to go out without a jacket, but the occasional chilly seaside breeze would make her shiver. Almost as if it were reminding her things she forgot. A sweater. Or a scarf. Or memories she had shoved to the back of her mind.

"May?"

May looked up to see the green haired coordinator, in person, in front of her. She plastered on a fake cheery, smile. "Hi Drew."

"You know, there's a bench right beside you," Drew pointed out, and taking a seat.

"Right, but..." May trailed off, memories flooded her brain. She blinked, shaking it off. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, after what happened last time, we need to talk." Drew nodded, thinking back. "I haven't been able to contact you since. Have you been avoiding me?"

The brunette looked down, poking her fingers together. "Um, maybe?"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Drew asked, running his hand through his hair.

May silently cast her gaze to watch the ocean. Her brain was constantly swarmed with thoughts of happened last time between her and Drew. It was only two months ago, but fresh in her mind.

_May ignored another magazine rumoring that Drew was going out with another girl. The two had become a couple a few months back, but somehow were still the hot topic of many gossip magazines. She trusted him. There was no way those rumors were true..._

_A Pokémon Contest was being held in Slateport City. Both of them planned on entering, but the day before the contest, May got sick._

_"I'm fine! I'm sure I can still enter!" she complained, being confined in the room they were staying in._

_Drew firmly shook his head. "You're not leaving this room, May. Not until you're one hundred percent okay."_

_May sneezed. "Fine..."_

_"Good. __I'll win this contest for the both of us._" Drew smiled. "I love you."

_"Love you, too," May replied. "Forever..."_

_"... and always." Drew finished for her._

_The next day, May spent her time in bed. Drew checked in on her a lot, despite her complaints of telling him to go get ready for the contest instead. When the contest happened, she had felt better, but not wanting Drew to worry, she stayed in the room and watched the contest from the TV. Like Drew had promised, he had won the contest._

_Wanting to congratulate him, May grabbed her sweater and headed to the Contest Hall. As she approached the building, she noticed a large crowd in front. From the many excited cries and cheers, she figured out that Drew was going to come out soon, and these were probably fans. She stayed back, not wanting to get caught in the crowd._

_The doors opened and the cheers grew. May grimaced feeling a headache slowly coming with the loud noise. She held her head, trying to decide if she should regret coming here. Shaking off that thought, she looked up to see something unexpected. Drew was... kissing another girl. Suddenly, all the hidden stress and gossip magazines flooded her brain. The headache made everything worse._

_Tearing her gaze away, May ran. She just wanted to get away from it all. Just as she started to aimlessly run away, someone behind her shouted her name._

_"May!"_

_Ignoring him, she ran. Tears blurred her vision and soon the cement turned into something much softer. Stumbling with the sudden change, May felt him grab her arm, preventing her from running. She turned around to face him, shaking off his hold._

_"May," Drew said, reaching out to her. "Are you okay?"_

_Flinching away from him, she cringed as her headache got worse. "I saw what happened..."_

_"It's not what it looked like!" Drew protested. "I can explain, the fan just tripped into me! I swear!"_

___"It didn't look like that to me," May responded coldly, looking out to the ocean. The stress and headache started to occupy her mind, leaving her thoughts to jumbled along with them. Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "I think we just need a break... for now..."_

___With that, she took off again, leaving him stunned. The cold winter atmosphere matched the mood, ending off what seemed as a cheery day to a dull, gray and cold. The two had not seen each other since then._

"I'm..." May ducked her head, her voice was barely audible. "...sorry."

"What?" Drew asked, leaning towards her.

May let out a shaky breath. Setting aside the scrapbook, she stood up in front of Drew and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Drew!"

"What for?" Drew asked, watch her carefully.

"For avoiding you. For everything," May babbled, unable to meet his eyes. "I just left you then, I-I should have done something instead of just leaving...!"

Drew nodded, he reached out and lifted her chin. "Care to tell me what happened?"

May slowly nodded, sitting down next to him. She started her explanation starting from that very morning until she running off. She included everything, her headache, what she saw or felt, and the stress from gossip. Drew nodded and had elaborated on his part about the fan girl.

Warm tears started to run down the brunette's cheeks. She felt Drew brush the tears away, she looked up into his familiar green eyes.

"D-Drew?" she asked, frozen on the spot.

Drew smiled, "We haven't broken up, have we? You're still my girlfriend."

May felt a small smile appear as her tears continued to flow. What he said was true. They never broke up. Their feelings hadn't changed since they had first confessed to each other. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a close embrace.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too." Drew replied.

"Forever..."

"... and always."

* * *

Sigh... short again. I hope you all don't mind short and sweet. :)

Or... bittersweet in this case. Hehe...

Happy Contestshipping Day! Be ready to see updates much more quickly. I'm aiming for at least 10 of these stories. :)

Thanks for reading and happy contestshipping day!

~Skitty13


	4. Sparks of Fireworks

Counting Stars and Roses

Another one shot! This seems to be mostly one shots... o.o

This was inspired by a certain explosive. Mwehehehe... :D -cough- Um, anyways... as its definition claims, this explosive is used for celebrations. If you guessed fireworks, congratulations! You're correct! :)

Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May's POV

It was my fourth Grand Festival I attended. I lost. Again. This time I was in Kalos, competing against many of my friends and rivals. It was all really exciting because of that. I managed to get into the semi finals. Sadly, unlike last time, Drew won. Not only against me but in the final round as well. He achieved the title... Top Coordinator. I managed to keep on a smile while congratulating him.

That had been hours earlier.

After getting my Pokémon healed and I headed to a small empty clearing not far from the training fields and park. I let them all out.

"Blaze!"

"Beaut, Beautifly!"

"Nya!"

"Venusaur!"

"Tortle!"

"Glace!"

I bowed to them, feeling sad. "I'm sorry, everyone! I... I wasn't able to win again."

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by my Pokémon and their reassurance. It was like anytime I felt down, they were there for me. No matter what. Tears spilled out of my eyes, a smile slowly growing as well.

"We'll all work together to win next time, right?" I asked.

Various happy cheers answered my question.

The ground hit my back. Wartortle tackled me into a hug, Skitty happily ran around me, Blaziken and Venusaur stood aside watching, Beautifly hovered above my head and Glaceon rested a paw on my leg. I grinned, we were a team, we all stuck together.

My Pokégear buzzed, alerting me there were two more hour until the after party.

Sitting up, I turned to my Pokémon. "Okay guys! Looks like it's time for me to get ready for the party. Get a good rest until then, okay?"

They all returned to their pokeball except for Beautifly, who decided to stay out and keep me company. This year's after party had a theme, medieval. Looks like it was time to find a costume shop.

What felt like a few hours later...

I managed to make it to the party just on time. Barely. The party took place in a nearby old castle. So we would be an actual ballroom. How cool was that?

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the large castle doors leading into the ball room. Everything here looked so pretty, almost as if nothing changed over the past few hundred years. The gardens were in full bloom outside the castle, they were probably carefully tended after... like the roses Drew always gave me.

Taking my time walking to the ballroom, admiring the paintings and decorations. Finally after a few minutes, I hesitated but entered the ballroom.

The room literally took my breath away. Everything looked as if it were out of a photograph. It was... amazing.

Before I could take the chance to look around, I was suddenly pulled into the party by Dawn and some friends. We spent most of the night dancing and playing around with our Pokémon.

When someone announced it was almost time for the fireworks, I took this chance to slip away unnoticed. I wandered around the castle trying to just get away. I smiled when I spotted the balcony. I don't think anyone would come out here, and it had a great view of the fireworks.

I walked over to the railing and carefully leaned against it. The cool night air was refreshing compared to the inside of the castle where everyone was excitedly still buzzing about Drew's win.

"July?"

Startled I spun around and fell forward.

Then caught in someone's arms.

"Falling for me, April?" Drew teased.

"N-no!" I exclaimed, jumping out of his arms. "Of course not! I was... testing gravity."

"Ha, right," he replied, doing a hair flick.

I scanned over his outfit, he was dressed almost as if he were royalty. Didn't see _that _coming.

"You look... nice," I complimented, returning my gaze back out to the night sky.

Drew joined me. "I could say the same to you."

"Good job on becoming Top Coordinator," I said. "You beat me, again."

"I had some trouble against that Dedenne though," he admitted. "Electric types are pretty shocking after all."

I smiled, "As shocking as your win?"

Just then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and get pulled towards them, I turned to see Drew smirking.

"Not at all."

"H-hey," I tried to push him away only to get pulled in closer.

"I've been thinking about something recently," Drew whispered.

I turned to look at him. "Hm?"

I knew my cheeks were flushed, we were so close to each other.

"Most people feel sparks between the them and the person you like," he explained. "Like how electric types can communicate their feels through electricity. Do you feel anything between us?"

Sparks. That might have been one of the words I would use to express the feelings between me and Drew. I didn't get the chance to respond.

"Let's see then," Drew mumbled.

He leaned to kiss me, just as fireworks exploded behind us. There were definitely sparks.

I felt a calm, happy feeling wash over me as Drew leaned back.

"Yes..." I nodded, feeling breathless.

Drew smiled, pulling me into a hug as we watched the fireworks. "Looks like there were enough sparks to start the fireworks."

I grinned. Although I might have lost this Grand Festival, it was probably the most memorable one yet. And hopefully many more to come.

* * *

Aw... how sweet! :)

Haha, these ideas all were originally meant for Contestshipping Day and I'm still working on them. :) I promised myself I'll write ten of these before July is over, so there's still more to come.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying them, thanks so much! :)

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	5. Unchanged By Time

Counting Stars and Roses

Another random one shot! Yay!

I really need to finish these stories soon... There's like a build up on ideas starting to happen... -_-"

Enjoy? :)

Disclaimer: I take no claim in owning Pokémon

* * *

"...eight, nine, ten!" Drew called out, turning around. He let his eyes wander around the park their parents had brought them to. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Silently giggling, a brunette grinned watching her friend wander around the park, looking in way to obvious hiding spots. It was funny, seeing him look everywhere but where she was hiding.

"Looks like hiding in a tree was a good idea," she smiled, gently swinging her legs. "Drew won't win this time!"

After playing a few rounds of hide and seek, Drew had won most of the games, so May was determined to win this round.

Several minutes later, Drew started to worry about his friend's safety and whereabouts.

"May! You win, just come out!" he shouted. He walked under the tree she was in, completely oblivious to the fact she was right about him.

Smile with delight, May held on to a branch, carefully making her way down the tree. Just as she made it down to the lowest branch, her foot slipped. Falling through the crisp, cool summer air, she expected to hit the ground with a thud. Closing her eyes and anticipating the fall, she waited. Tripping was common to her, as much as she denied it, getting a few scratches or bruises was fine with her.

"I know you're clumsy, but did you really fall for me?" a muffled voice from under asked.

Realizing what was happening, her large blue eyes opened to meet Drew's. Somehow, she had landed on her friend. Her face flushed with embarrassment, as she rolled off and sat up. Running her fingers over the soft grass, something dawned over her.

"I'm NOT clumsy!" she scowled, crossing her arms.

Drew chuckled, watching her expression change in seconds. It was fun to watch. "Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"You're clumsy."

"Are—" Drew caught himself before making the mistake. He watched May's sly smile vanish into a pout. "Nice try, clumsy. Don't forget I also won most of the hide and seek games."

"That's only because your hair blends in with the grass! Grass head!" Turning away from him, she stood and marched away.

Jumping up to apologize, a sudden call caused Drew to lose the rare chance of expressing his sincerity.

"May! Drew! Time to go," Caroline called out.

"Okay! We're coming!" Drew shouted, he turned to look at May. "Coming?"

Watching him carefully, May stood there staring at him. Although there were people and Pokémon chattering around them, she felt as if everything was quiet. Silent. Staring blankly at the ground, May tried to decide what to do. She didn't want to follow Drew but she needed to go back to her mom.

A hand intruded her view. Looking up, she noticed Drew waiting for her to take his out stretched hand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

A grin broke out on her face as she happily took his hand and they walked together. After a moment, May thought of something and decided to ask Drew.

"Drew? Do you want to be a trainer?" she asked.

He shook his head, a small smile taking place. "No. I want to be a coordinator someday. What about you?"

"I don't know yet..." May shrugged. "I'll decide someday... just not today."

Walking in a calm, happy silence, they made their way through the park and back to their parents.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Caroline cooed, looking over at Drew's mom, who nodded. "Maybe they'll start dating when they're older."

Clueless, May and Drew shrugged. Unknowingly, their parents might have been right...

...

"It's stuck in the tree," May muttered, looking up at a tall tree. Up in the branches was her Frisbee, casually resting there and showing no sign of coming down. "Looks like I have to go get it."

Reaching up to grab a sturdy lower branch, she pulled herself up and slowly made her way up the tree. About two minutes later, she made it to the top, snatching the pink plastic flying disk. Smiling in relief, she slowly started to back track her steps. Slowly but carefully, she managed to get to lower branches that were about only two or three meters off the ground.

Noticing a shadow under where she stood, May tried to look around the leaves and branches that obstructed her view. Leaning forward, she lost her balanced and fell.

"Eek!"

Crashing into something, or _someone, _she thought back to when she was younger and the similar experience. In fact, the situation was shockingly the same.

"Ouch... Jeez, are you falling for me? Or are you just really clumsy?"

Flinching at the voice, she quickly sprung away from the person who had cushioned her fall. She knew who it was. Things hadn't changed much since they last saw. Sitting next to him, she set the Frisbee aside and hardened her stare at him.

"One, I am _not _falling for you, even if gravity wants to prove me wrong. Two, I'm NOT clumsy!" she shouted, crossing her arms.

Blinking back surprise, the green haired guy expected to hear adoring squeals from his fan girls or at least an apology. Getting an earful of shouting with familiar words and voice was definitely unexpected. Trying to recall the last time he was flattened into a pancake brought back memories of the brunette as well.

"Déjà vu," he mumbled. He sat up and did a hair flick. "Yeah, you're a klutz. What's your name again? September?"

"I'm not a _klutz! _The name is May!" exclaimed May.

Drew just chuckled. She didn't change. Her expressions were still amusing to watch.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" the brunette stared at him carefully, anger gone. "You're..."

"Drew Hayden?" Drew offered.

"Grass head!" she answered cheerfully. She stopped, replaying what he just said. "Oh. Drew, right. How have you been?"

"Other than being squashed by falling people, fine, I guess," Drew shrugged, standing up. "You haven't changed."

"Same with you," May retorted, grabbing the Frisbee. Suddenly her stomach let out a growl. She looked away from him. "Looks like I'm going to get lunch now."

"I was just going too, until the surprise drop in happened," he smirked, seeing her sheepish look. "Want to come with me? We can catch up on things."

May put on smile and held out her hand. "Sure, if you pay."

"Alright," Drew nodded, glad he was able to see his old childhood friend again. He took her hand as they walk towards the city. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!" May said with a huge grin.

"Some things never change," Drew chuckled.

* * *

Even time have no effect on love...

LOL. Um... anyways, I'm not sure where this idea came from but I hope you liked it.

I think there should be five more of these random fluffy stories, one shots? Maybe? *shrug*

Well, keep being awesome! ;)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	6. Accepting Apologies

Counting Stars and Roses

Another random one-shot!

I can't even remember where this idea came from...

Hehe, looks like May isn't the only one who let's things slip her mind. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Fan girls. Skills in coordinating. Hair that managed to look amazing in most situations despite the strange colouring. Somehow, Drew had it all. Along with some other things... Cold shoulder. Ignorance. Silent treatment.

How long had the last three lasted? He had counted, exactly eight hours, twenty minutes and fifty-two seconds. And counting. He wasn't sure what happened. Maybe it was something he had said or something he had done, but whatever it was, a certain brunette was rather upset and was ignoring him.

Always picturing it the other way around, he wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of situation.

Sure, he could come up with the best tactic to counter an Ice type move with Roserade. Or ways to make his Pokémon outshine his opponent's naturally. Or even the fastest route to travel to avoid camping. The last one helped him to keep safe in bad weather especially.

May was... a girl. As pretty as they were, girls were known as complicated beings. He was even able to quote famous people for this, not off the top of his head, but he could!

Over the past eight hours, Drew had tried almost everything. He had given her roses, offered food, and even directly asked what was wrong, but no avail. Her ignore-Drew-under-every-circumstance façade had remained, and when he asked, she only got more upset.

Now with the ninth hour slowly approaching, he was growing desperate. Which meant he was going to use his last resorts. Throwing on a disguise, he stuck in to the library. Just, what was his last resort?

Like every other person who didn't know the answer to things, the internet.

"Let's hope this works," he mumbled, taking a seat at a computer at the back of the library. He stared at the search bar, deciding on his words. "How about... Reasons for a girl to start ignoring you..."

Finding a somewhat reliable page, he hit print. Shuffling to the printer, Drew took his printed pages and quickly took off. Sitting down on an empty park bench, he suddenly heard a disappointed sound next to him.

He turned to see Roserade, slowly shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

She simply pointed at the paper in his hands. _Five__ reasons a girl would ignore you._

"I'm desperate, okay?" Drew countered. He looked down at the first reason. "_One. You've upset her with something you said or had an argument."_

"Rose!" Roserade looked at him, knowingly.

"I was teasing her," he protested. "She knows I'm only teasing."

The Bouquet Pokémon rolled her eyes.

"That could be a possibility," Drew mused. He shook his head. "Moving on. _Two. You did something to upset her."_

Shaking his head once again, he looked over the next few.

"_Three. She has personal problems."_

_"Four. She think you're too amazing for her."_

_"Five. There's something you don't know about or you forgot."_

Chuckling over the fourth one, the last one seemed to make the most sense to Drew. Perhaps there was something she was hiding from him. Nodding decisively, he decided to go take action.

Ten minutes after secretly following May around, Drew finally found his chance to strike. Seeing that May had left her bag unattended on the bench, he immediately in a stealthy like manner started to rummage through the contents.

It was a risky decision with high possibilities of being spotted, but he was willing to take this chance. Spotting a pocket calendar, he opened it up. Scanning the pages, occasionally spotting something like 'Max's Birthday' or 'First Day of Spring'. Nothing particular.

Suddenly a pink highlighted box popped out at him, tomorrow's date. Little stars surrounded it along with a circle, showing it's importance. Words were carefully written under the date, 'Drew's Birthday'.

A sudden line pricked at his memory from the notes he had obtained.

_Girls pay attention to little details, it might be the littlest thing to you, but importance varies from different people._

His own birthday, Drew chuckled, he had forgotten his own birthday and caused the strife. No wonder why she looked sad when he said there wasn't anything happening this week.

Tucking the booklet back into the bag, he walked away. What was he to do now? Leaving things as they were, Drew knew something was going to happen tomorrow. Even if he didn't find out sooner.

...

"Good morning, Drew!" May exclaimed, bouncing joyously on the end of his bed. "Ready to start the day?"

Drew groggily sat up, instantly glancing over at the time. Nine o'clock. A little later than when he usually woke, but it didn't matter, there wasn't anything important going on.

"So you're done giving me the silent treatment?" Drew noted, a smile crept on to his face.

May playfully stuck out her tongue. "For now, I guess."

"How did you get into my room?" he asked, moving so he was sitting next to her. "Climb in through the window?"

Her eyes instantly looked away, as if his guess were correct.

"Did you?" he looked alarmed.

"Of course not," May giggled. "You forgot to lock your door."

"Ah," Drew mumbled.

"Hurry and get ready to go," May urged, pushing him towards his bathroom. "There's somewhere I want to take you!"

Giving himself up to her playful antics, Drew soon found himself in a small cake shop a little ways out of the main city.

"Do you always stay in the same hotel when you're in Slateport City?" she asked, watching him drink his mid morning coffee.

"I do," Drew shrugged. "I guess it just happens." He took a look around the shop. "You took me here last time we were in Slateport City as well."

"I guess it just happens," May repeated, laughing. She waited a moment before jumping up. "I'll be right back!"

With that, she disappeared somewhere within the shop. Watching her return with a box in hands, Drew carefully set his cup down.

"Happy Birthday, Drew!" she exclaimed, placing the box in front of him. She sat across from him, head resting on her hands. "Open it! I'm not sure you'll like it, but..."

Casting her a suspicious, the ribbon came off and the box opened. A small cake carefully decorated with the words 'Happy Birthday!' were written on the top.

"Not bad, for looks," he commented. "I'm guessing it's really sweet."

May smiled and gave a half shrug.

Drawing in a deep breath, Drew looked straight into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" May asked.

"There could be many reasons," he casually leaned back in his seat. "There is one thing I can admit though."

"What would that be?" the brunette asked.

"Asking you to become my girlfriend," Drew confessed.

"Candle!" May yelped, suddenly jumping up.

She dashed off, reappearing with a candle and matches. Somehow managing to light the candle, she stuck the candle on the cake.

"Make a wish," she winked. "I'm sure it'll come true."

Smirking, Drew shut his eyes for a moment then blew out the fire. "So?"

"Yes." she answered, beaming. She leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I accept your apologies."

* * *

Ehehe, this veered away from my original idea... -_-"

Anyways, hope you enjoyed? :)

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	7. Waking Up

Counting Stars and Roses

Hey, people! :)

Hehe, I'm not quite sure where this idea came from, but here it is!

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May's POV

"Good morning, Mrs. Hayden," I greeted, standing at the doorway.

Mrs. Hayden smiled, coffee mug in hand. "Morning, May. What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I'm here to wake up Drew for a morning jog," I grinned. "Would it be okay if I come in?"

She nodded, letting me in. I quickly ran up the stairs, taking them two by two until I reached a hallway of bedrooms. Reaching for the second door on the left, I opened the door and looked around the semi-messy room.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and I wanted to get someone out and running. It might seem a little strange how the _great _Drew Hayden would accept to a morning jog, but I somehow pulled it off. Probably since I brought it up when he was half paying attention. But, hey! It worked!

Scanning the room, I noticed a few pieces of clothing around the room, other than that, it was mostly clean. In the middle of the room was the bed, containing the sleeping Drew. Dropping my bag by the door, I walked over to the bed.

No reaction.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I bounced on the edge of the amused.

"Wake up, Drew! Wake up!" I chanted, trying to get my boyfriend to get up. "Get up, get up!"

He let out some mumbles, but didn't get up.

"Dreeew!"

"What...?"

I instantly brightened up when I heard a response.

"Get up!" I exclaimed, shaking his shoulder. "You agreed to go on a morning jog with me!"

"I don't remember that..." he murmured, rolling over.

"Well, you did!" I said. "Come on!"

Nothing changed. Maybe I had to change tactics?

"Drew, wake up or I'll get Blaziken to use Blaze Kick on you," I said sweetly. "You wouldn't me to do that, would you?"

"You wouldn't," he said. "You're too nice."

I twitched. He knew me too well. Perhaps another form of threatening might work? Like...

I smirked.

Pulling out my phone, I skipped over to the other side of the bed and tore off his blankets to snap a picture.

"Now, Drew, if you don't get up within the next thirty seconds, your fans will get a picture of you sleeping," I snickered. "Then you'll be swarmed with fans and media, causing you to miss the next contest."

Getting a glare from Drew, I gave him my innocent smile.

"Delete the picture," he said, as he walked past me.

"Okay," I nodded, setting the photo as my phone's background before deleting. It wouldn't take Drew too long before he would take my phone and change it himself, but it would be fun while it lasted.

Glancing over at the time, I smiled. "Five minutes, new record."

...

"Slow down!" I panted, chasing after Drew.

"Nope!" he laughed. "Not until I finished changing your background."

"To what?!" I asked, trying to catch to him. "Another picture of yourself?"

"Aw, sounds like a good idea, if you want to see me all the time," Drew smirked, doing a hair flick.

How was he able to do all this while running backwards and mocking me?!

He continued to run ahead as I fumed after him. He held my phone up and a flash came from it. Stumbling from the flash, I crashed into his arms.

"Done." Drew declared, handing me back my phone.

Casting him a suspicious look, I checked my background. Me chasing after him. I giggled, seeing our expressions.

"So?" he asked, as we slowed down to go sit on a bench.

"It's perfect," I smiled.

"Of course," he smirked. "It was taken by me."

Laughing, I lightly punched his arm as he stood up and started to walk back to his house to eat breakfast.

Drew's POV

It was early, too early. Yet I had managed to get up to get my plan in progress. Making my way from the Pokémon Center to the Maples' house, I knocked on the door.

It was quickly opened by Mrs. Maple.

"Good morning, Drew," she exclaimed. "You're here early."

"Morning, Mrs. Maple," I greeted. "Yeah, is May up yet?"

"She still sleeping, would you like me to go wake her up?" she offered, opening the door for me to go in.

"I'll do it," I said, walking in. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Of course not," Mrs. Maple proclaimed. "You're always welcome here!"

As I was going to the staircase, a sleepy looking Max was trudging down the stairs with a book in hand. When he saw me, he looked more alert.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" he questioned, looking at me. From where we stood, he was actually my height for once.

"I'm going to wake up your sleeping sister," I answered.

He poked my chest. "You better not try anything funny."

I held my hands up in surrender. Was this a trait that ran in the male line of the Maples? Their protectiveness of May was overbearing sometimes, at least I could hold my ground while I was against them.

"Got it," I nodded. "Would you like me to recite your rules back for you?"

Max looked like he wanted to agree, but Mrs. Maple called out to him.

"Max, sweetie, leave the poor guy alone and come eat breakfast," Mrs. Maple exclaimed.

Relieved, I took this chance and ran up the stairs.

Opening a familiar door, I looked down at May curled up in bed fast asleep. She deep in sleep, probably not going to wake up for another hour or two.

At least, not if I could help it.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I urged, gently shaking her.

May turned away, trying to avoid me. Like she could just brush me off. I poked her sides, knowing she'll react.

"No...!" she mumbled, flinching away. "Let me sleep...!"

She buried herself into her blankets, hiding herself.

I checked the time, there was still sometime, but I wanted to get there early. What would get her out of bed...?

I snapped my fingers, an idea taking place.

"Come on, May, if you get up, we can go get pancakes," I bribed. Knowing this plan would work, I smirked.

One... two...

"Okay! I'm up!" May practically sprung out of bed. "I'll be ready in five minutes!"

Quietly chuckling to myself, I walked downstairs to wait for the brunette.

...

"I thought we were going to get pancakes," May said, following me.

We were walking up a hill, one that was a little ways away from everything. The dark sky was slowly growing lighter, so our timing worked out perfectly.

"We'll go get pancakes soon," I promised. I scanned the area. "I think here's good."

She sent me a question look as I took a seat on the hill, but sat down next to me. Sitting there with our hands in entwined, I could sense May wanted to ask why were here. Luckily, the sunrise started just then.

"Wow..." she breathed, eyes wide with amazement. "It's so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you," I interjected, smirking.

May giggled, watching the sky turn various colours. I was more entranced by her expressions, they were all cute, it was hard for me to look away from any of them.

We sat there for a few minutes, letting the sunrise end before ending the silence.

"Pancakes?" May asked.

I nodded, "Let's go."

As we started walking again, May gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Drew." she whispered.

"No problem," I did a hair flick. "I'm just glad you actually got up in time to see it."

"What do you mean?!' she pouted.

I chuckled. "I'm glad to spend time with you."

Pleased with my answer, May continued to cheerful lead me to a pancake store. If she was happy, I was happy.

* * *

Well, after writing this, I've realized it takes much more than blackmail and food to get me out of bed, haha. I like my sleep too much! XD

The ending to Drew's was a _little *_cough* cliché, but I think it worked. :)

Thanks for reviews! I'm you guys like it! :)

Thanks for reading and a have a terrific day!

~Skitty13


End file.
